Promise Ring
by Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30
Summary: Percy gives Annabeth a promise ring. This is my second story. Feedback is always welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So I've noticed that there aren't a lot of stories about Percy giving Annabeth a promise ring and since to me that seems like a very likely thing Percy would do I decided to write my own. I'm planning on it being a three-shot but let me know if you want it to be longer. Let me know what you think but please be nice. This takes places after TLO but before TLH**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANY CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS YOU RECOGNIZIE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN **

**Percy POV **

I was so nervous I usually didn't get nervous but tonight I think I had a right to be. It was mine and Annabeth's six month anniversary since we started dating and I was going to give her a promise ring I know what you're thinking '_isn't six_ _months a little early in the relationship to be thinking about promise rings? _But when you're a demigod you never know what around the corner and I wanted Annnabeth I wouldn't leave her I already knew she was 'the one' for me now all I have to do is make sure she knew it to.

At the moment I was sitting on the beach waiting for Annabeth she and I had arranged to meet here for a date before dinner. I also had some chocolate coved strawberries Annabeths favourite treat. I had set them up on a soft blue blanket from my cabin, everything was ready all I needed now was Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed brain" I turn my head and my breath caught in my throat. Standing in front of me was a goddess. Annabeth was wearing a simple grey dress that perfectly matched her eyes. Her hair was in its usual blonde curls rippling down her back like a waterfall around her neck was a small diamond pendent I hadn't seen before.

"Percy?" I snapped out of my thought at the sound of Annabeths voice

I smiled "hey wise girl I said going up and wrapping my arms around her "you look stunning" I said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks "she said taking in my dark blue shirt you don't look to bad yourself I smiled. We settled on the blanket and made small talk how our day had been how Annabeth's new blueprints for Olympus were coming along. The box in my pocket was getting heavier and heavier. Annabeth seem to notice how nervous I was.

"Percy are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked gazing at me with concern. I smiled

"I'm fine wise girl"

I looked down and gathered my courage. "Annabeth can I ask you something? I asked looking at her she nodded. I took a deep breath and pulled out the purple velvet box from my pocket. Annnabeth gasped and her breath hitched.

_This is it _I thought to myself "Annabeth Marie Chase we have known each other since we were twelve and I have loved you since I was thirteen. I'm not asking you to marry me yet I promise but if you will accept it I give you this promise ring as a promise that _someday _I will. As I was talking I opened the box to show her the ring it was a simple sliver band with two small rubies on either side of a medium sized diamond "so Annabeth do you accept my promise? I asked staring into her eyes and praying to Aphrodite she would say yes _please….please say yes_.

During the time I had been talking annabeth had been staring in shock but she seemed to snap out of it now. She nodded her head "of course I'll accept it seaweed brain" she said throwing her arms around me and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go. When we pulled back I said "I'll understand if you want to wear it "on a chain for now". Annabeth shook her head

"I'll wear it on my right hand engagement rings are supposed to go on my left so people can tell it's a promise ring" she told me I grinned at her. She held out her right hand "put it on for me?" Annabeth asked I smiled and took her hand.

My breath hitched as I slipped the ring on. It fitted perfectly "it fits" I whispered.

"It fits" Annabeth said with me. We both admired it for a moment the diamond sparkled in the late afternoon sun. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth.

"Thank you" I whispered into her hair. She looked at me confused

"For what?" she asked

"For saying yes." I told her she smiled

She peaked my lips "you're welcome but did you really think I wouldn't"

After that we ate the chocolate coved strawberries and just watch the waves for a while. When it was time to go I walked Annabeth back to her cabin she leant against the door

"see you tomorrow" I told her kissing her forehead she leaned in and kiss me softly.

"I love you" she whispered when she pulled away

"I love you to" I whispered before head back to my cabin with a huge grin on my face.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? I know Annabeth doesn't usually wear dresses but I thought it was a special occasion so I made her wear one. I know rings come in black velvet boxes but since it's a promise ring I made the box purple. For any of you that don't know ruby is the July birthstone which is Annabeth's birth month. Also since I don't her middle name I made one up. Did I make Percy's little speech to formal? Let me know. I'm planning on doing Annabeths POV next chapter. Please review and give me some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so this is the next chapter of Promise Ring **

**I'm really sorry if I'm slow with updates but I'm back at school now so from now most of my updates will be on Saturdays but I will write chapters after school if I can. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed already I will do my best to answer ALL of you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**Annabeth's POV **

I was so excited it was mine and Percy's six month anniversary and I was getting ready to meet him at the beach.

I twirled around in front of the mirror in my cabin in my grey dress, I didn't usually wear dresses but my sisters had insisted saying it was a special occasion. I had absolutely refused to wear make though.

The dress was simple but beautiful; it was made of silky material that seemed to float as I moved. It was long sleeved which was good I hated sleeveless dresses.

"Annabeth?" There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I answered

"Can I come in? My sister asked

"Sure" I answered. The door opened and my oldest sister Molly came in holding a box. Her eyes widened.

"Wow you look gorgeous" she said. I Smiled

"Thanks" answered.

" You just need one more thing" she said

Molly slipped a necklace onto me and I gasped. It was her diamond pendent.

I shook my head "Molly I can't wear that"

"I want you to" she insisted

I finally nodded knowing she wouldn't back down.

I hugged her "thank you"

Slipping on my shoes I walked down to the beach to meet Percy.

I found him sitting on a blue blanket "hey Seaweed brain" I said

Percy turned his head and stared at me.

"Percy?" I asked. He snapped out of it and came over to me.

"Hey wise girl "he said wrapping his arms around me "you look stunning" he murmured as he kissed my forehead

I blushed slightly "thanks" I said taking his dark blue shirt "you don't look to bad yourself I said. Percy smiled

We settled on the blanket and made small talk how our day had been, how my new blueprints were coming along but Percy seemed very nervous.

"Percy are you ok?" "What's wrong?" I asked concerned he wasn't usually like this.

Percy smiled.

"I'm fine wise girl" he told me.

Percy looked down at the blanket then back at me. "Annabeth can I ask you something?" I nodded wondering what it was.

Percy took a deep breath and pulled a purple velvet box out of his pocket. I gasped and my breath hitched.

Percy looked into my eyes. "Annabeth Marie Chase we have known each other since we were twelve and I have loved you since I was thirteen". He started "I'm not asking you to marry me yet I promise but if you will accept it I give you this promise ring as a promise that _someday _I will". As Percy was talking he opened the box. The ring was gorgeous, a sliver band with two small rubies on either of a medium sized diamond.

"So Annabeth do you accept my promise?" Percy asked staring into my eyes. I snapped out of my dazed thoughts and nodded franticly, throwing myself at him.

"of course I'll accept it seaweed brain" I said kissing him. I felt Percy smile and wrap his arms around me. I was so happy and amazed.

When we pulled back from the kiss Percy asked about wearing the ring on a chain I shook my head and told him I'd wear it on my right hand.

"Put it on for me?" I asked holding my hand out. Percy slipped the ring on it fitted perfectly. We stood gazing at it as the diamond sparkled in the sun.

Percy wrapped his arms around me and whispered "thank you" when I asked what for he said "for saying yes". Did he really think I wouldn't? He really is a seaweed brain. I gave him a small kiss.

After that we settled on the blanket and Percy fed me some chocolate covered strawberries and we watched the waves until it was until it was time to head back to our cabins. When we got to mine I lent against the door.

Percy kissed my forehead "see you tomorrow" he murmured I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you" I whispered when we pulled away meaning it with all my heart.

"I love you to" Percy whispered back he gave one last smile and walked away.

I lent against the door and sighed happily glancing down at my ring. Going inside quietly so I didn't wake anybody up. I curled up in bed gazing at my ring the diamond and rubies glowed in the dark cabin. I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? You don't know? i hope you don't mind the bit with Molly but I wanted to explain Annabeth's necklace since Percy didn't give it to her. I'm planning on doing the camps reaction next. Then maybe a chapter with the Gods reactions? Let me know if you want it like that guys. Please review and give me some feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys so this next chapter. The camps reactions to Annabeth's ring. Hope you enjoy. Just a heads up next weekend I'm going to Wellington so unless I can write after school there won't be an update on August 1****st**** SO SORRY! But as soon I get back updates will be back to Saturdays as usual. Again I am SO SORRY about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON **

**Annabeth's POV **

The next morning after mine and Percy's date I glanced at my hand the ring was still there. I grin it hadn't been a dream. I slip into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I came out I had my Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans on. I glanced at my ring and wondered how to hide it, it wasn't that I was ashamed of it just that if one of the Aphrodite cabin saw it the fact that I was wearing it would be all over camp before the day was over. I shook my head and walked out the door. Percy met me on the way over to breakfast "hey wise girl" he said lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. I laugh as he sets me down and kiss him quickly

"Hey" I replied. Percy took my hand and started to lead me to the dining pavilion. When we got there rest of the Athena cabin was already at the table Percy kissed my forehead and went over to his table. As I sat down they all stared at me. "What?" I asked I glanced down they were looking at my ring. I sighed "it's a promise ring" whispered to them. They grinned. Malcolm raised an eyebrow but shrugged and smiled at me. Molly had a huge grin on her face she squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"I'm happy for you" she whispered.

"Thanks" I smiled back at her.

After breakfast it was time for archery practice I was a pretty good shot but what I didn't realize was that my ring was in full view until…

"_OH MY GODS" _Lacey from the Aphrodite cabin suddenly grabbed my hand causing me to drop the bow. "You're ENGAGED" she squealed. Everybody stared at me I ripped my hand out of Lacey's.

'No I'm not I said it's a PROMISE ring" I gave everybody an annoyed look for the stares and walked away.

It was just like I thought in a matter of hours the whole camp knew about my ring. The Aphrodite cabin was squealing things about 'Percabeth' whatever that was. Everywhere I went people stared at me.

As Percy and I walked along the beach I said "you would think people would have seen a ring before everybody stares at me"

Percy pulled me to him "it's probably a big deal because their surprised I mean think about it not many demi-gods live long enough to have promise rings or give them" he said "remember they stare because they are jealous".

I smiled he had a point. Demi-gods probably didn't get promise rings very often.

"You're not regretting having it are you?" Percy asked me looking worried

I frantically shook my head "Gods no Percy of course not" I said kissing him quickly to get those thoughts out of his head. "I love you of course I don't regret you giving it to me"

Percy smiled "love you to" he told me "I just wanted to make sure, I don't want you put in a position that makes you uncomfortable"

I shook my head realizing something it didn't matter if they stared all that mattered was the two of us. "Let them stare I love you, you love me that's all matters."

Percy kissed me softly "your right as usual" he told me.

I smiled "Aren't I always?" I asked

Percy laughed then squeezed my hand and pulled me along the beach again.

The camp could stare at my ring all they wanted all that mattered was the two of us.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? Give me some ideas for the next chapter guys. I'm thinking of doing the Gods reactions but let me know if you want something different. Please review and give me some feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys so this is the next chapter of Promise Ring. I'm SO SORRY this has taken so long but I've been really busy with school. Thank you all for being so patient. I decided not to the Gods reactions because it would get to messy. This chapter takes place just after the war council in The Lost Hero. I hope you enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN **

**Annabeth's POV **

_Percy Jackson is at the other camp and he probably doesn't even remember who he is._

My breath hitched _doesn't remember…doesn't remember._ The words echoed in my head I knew it was a possibility since Jason didn't remember much but having it confirmed was like a punch in the gut. I could feel people's eyes on me.

"Maybe we should take a break we all need time to digest the news." Chiron said. Everyone nodded I tried not to walk to fast to the door but as soon as no one could see me I started running.

I didn't know where I was I running but I ended up on the beach. I collapsed onto the sand and buried my face in my knees my jeans were smooth against my face but I barely noticed.

"Percy….." I whispered. _He won't remember me… he won't remember everything we've been through… he won't remember US. _Every thought caused my heart to crack more.I glanced at my ring the diamond and rubies didn't seem to be shining anymore. "You promised me"… I whispered brokenly. _He wouldn't even remember his promise_…. And that thought was all it took to make my heart shatter completely I buried my face in my knees again pulled them up to my chest and sobbed. I kept whispering "you promised".

Rationally I knew I was being stupid Percy wasn't dead I should just be grateful he was ALIVE. But the selfish part of me was screaming that my boyfriend wouldn't even remember that he WAS my boyfriend.

"I HATE you Hera" I muttered before sobbing again

"Why?" I choked out in-between sobs, _why me? why him? Why us? _The fates seemed to take some sick pleasure in putting us through more things than most demi-gods.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there sobbing but when I finally ran out of tears it was curfew. I slowly got to my feet brushing sand of my jeans and Camp Half-Blood shirt. I wiped my eyes one last time and walked to my cabin. It was empty but that was good I slipped into bed. I looked at my ring one last time. Before I fell asleep a new determination filled me.

I had lost too many people already I was NOT going to lose Percy because of some stupid cow goddess. I WOULD find him and when I did if he didn't remember me then I'd make him remember.

My last thought as I drifted to sleep was _I'm coming Percy._

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know?** **I always figured that as a daughter of Athena Annabeth would have some idea that if Jason didn't have any memories then Percy wouldn't either. I'm sorry if Annabeth was OOC I tried my best. Please review and give some feedback guys. Next chapter is the reunion and I might add Percy's POV to that you keen? Let me know. See you next week guys. **

**TAPJlover30 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So this is the Percabeth reunion (Squeal) sorry I LOVE percabeth they are THE GREATEST COUPLE EVER! I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story already. You guys are AMAZING. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I've never written a reunion chapter before. I would like to apologize to any authors that find this chapter quite similar to their own fan-fiction it is not my intention to copy ANY of you. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Annabeth's POV **

_Please remember me _was all I could think as the Argo 2 glided towards Camp Jupiter.

We only had about half an hour till we got there, half an hour until I would see Percy again and I was on the verge of a panic attack. _get it together Annabeth _I told myself firmly _you won't help anything by panicking. But what if he doesn't remember?_ A small vice in my head whispered. I shook my head frantically I couldn't think that I couldn't deal with it. Percy _had_ to remember me. He _had _to.

"Annabeth?" I turned my head to see Piper watching me. "are you ok?" she asked

I forced a smile "I'm fine" I whispered. Piper came and stood next to the railing on the deck with me, she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"No you're not" she whispered back. I glance into her eyes then buried my face in her shoulder over the last few months Piper and I had become quite good friends. She was probably feeling the same thing as I was. She didn't know if Jason had a girlfriend at Camp Jupiter. Piper wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"What if he doesn't remember me Piper?" I whispered my biggest fear into her shoulder. Piper pulled back from the hug and looked me in the eye.

"He will Annabeth" she said firmly "you know how I know?" she picked my hand and showed me my ring. "This" Piper continued "this is to bigger thing to just _forget."" _Percy loves you too much to just forget you the fact he gave you a promise ring proves that" Piper finished I was just about to reply when…

Horns blared we had been spotted.

"Alright guys get ready" Jason called coming up on to the deck as Leo gently set the ship down. I frantically scanned the crowd of demigods waiting for us and…. Oh gods I found him. Percy had his arms around two other demigods.

"Come on Annabeth we have to be the first ones down" Jason told me. I nodded and followed him to the rope ladder.

As our feet hit the ground I could hear the others following us but I couldn't focus on them because just then a girl with black hair stepped out of the crowd wearing a purple cloak.

Reyna.

Even without Jason's description of her I would have picked her out as a leader, you could see it in the way she walked with confidence, the way the other demi-gods lowered their eyes as she passed. I couldn't focus on her either because just as she reached us someone else stepped out of the crowd. The person I had waited eight months to see.

Percy

He looked good. Fitter his hair wind swept wearing that sarcastic grin that had annoyed me for years before I had come to love it.

I didn't hear what Reyna was saying I was too busy trying to stay where I was. _Don't move! _My brain screamed. But my body didn't get the message because before I knew it I was running. Percy started to run toward me at the same time. When we met in the middle Percy held me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe but I didn't care one bit. I clung to him like he would disappear again I was never letting him go again. When we kissed I was home. His lips tasted salty _Seaweed Brain _I thought blissfully. Percy pulled back and stared at my face "Gods I never thought…" he started. But at that moment all the pent up emotion of the last eight months caught up with me. Cutting him off I judo flipped him over my shoulder. The Romans cried out but I didn't care pinning Percy to the ground I crouched over him.

"If you ever leave me again I hissed at him I swear to all the gods…."

Percy just laughed.

"Consider me warned he said happily when he stopped "I missed you to" he told me as we stared into each others eyes. I smiled and helped him up same old Percy.

I griped his hand as we walked towards the others who were staring at us in shock. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Percy look at my promise ring in surprise.

**Percy's POV **

_Please still love me _was all I could think as I watched the giant warship land. I knew Annabeth was on that ship but what I didn't know was how she felt. Did she still have her ring? I had been gone a long time. Longer then the time we had been dating. For all I knew she could have tossed the ring into the sea and moved on my heart shattered at the thought.

Two people climbed out of the ship as I pushed toward the front of the crowd with Hazel and Frank. The guy had to be Jason from all the descriptions I had heard of him. The other was the person I had been missing for eight months. The only person I had remembered when I woke up.

Annabeth.

She was more beautiful then I remembered in her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. Her golden curls were loose flowing down her back. Her grey eyes hypnotized me as I stared into them and couldn't help smiling at her as I stepped up beside Reyna.

"Jason Grace my former….. college" Reyna started "I welcome you hone and these your friends…" she didn't finish because at that moment I stepped toward Annabeth, I couldn't help it I _needed _ to hold her what surprised me was that she stepped towards me at the same moment. A split second later we were running to each other. We met in the middle and I clung to her so tightly she probably couldn't breathe which I would have worried about if she wasn't doing the same to me. I was _never _letting her go again. When we kissed and she kissed me back relief went through my entire body. She still loved me.

I could have stayed like that forever but I had something I wanted to tell her. I pulled back and stared at Annabeth's beautiful face. "Gods I never thought….." I started. She didn't let me finish before I was flying through the air. Annabeth pinned to the ground when I landed.

"If you ever leave me again she hissed her voice cracking I swear to all the gods…."

I laughed._ This was typical Annabeth. I had missed her so much. _ "Consider me warned I said happily staring into her beautiful eyes I missed you to" Annabeth smiled and helped me up I gripped her hand I was not letting her go. I glanced down at her hand trying to be subtle, what I saw shocked me _she did have her ring!_ We walked back to the group which now had another boy and girl I didn't know. After introductions Reyna suggested we go have dinner. Annabeth and I stayed at the back of the crowd, when we reached the Mess Hall I pulled her to the side of the open doors where we couldn't be seen.

"You kept it?" I whispered gazing at her ring.

The fact she kissed me back told me she still loved me and the fact she still had her ring confirmed it even move.

"Oh course I did Percy" she said "it was the only thing I had left of you" she whispered her voice cracking again. My heart broke next time I saw Hera I was going to slap her.

"I'm so sorry wise girl" I whispered wrapping my arms around her. Annabeth shook her head against my chest.

"It's not your fault" she whispered. I kissed the top of her head. I'm not sure how long we stood there just holding each other but I knew we couldn't stay here forever no matter how much I wanted to. Reluctantly I pulled back

"Come on we better go inside before they come looking for us" I said leading Annabeth inside.

**Whew longest chapter so far. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please review and give some feedback.**** Please forgive any spelling mistakes this hasn't been beta-ed.** Now the next chapter will probably be when Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. I've had a request to do a chapter where Annabeth goes to school and her mortal friends find out about her ring. Should I do that chapter after the Tartarus chapter or is this story getting to long? I can do it as an outtake. Let me know what I should do. See you next week guys 

**TAPJlover30 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Wow chapter 6 already? That's AMAZING. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or read this story. I would not have gotten this far without you guys. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES YET I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. This chapter takes places when Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus at the Hermes rest stop. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN **

**Annabeth's POV **

The delicious taste of the roast beef from the alter made me homesick I glanced over at Percy who was eating the grapes. _He shouldn't be here _I thought_ this is my entire fault. _I squeezed my eyes shut guilt flooding me.

"Are you ok wise girl?" Percy whispered tucking one of my blonde curls behind my ear. I shook my head Percy scooted closer careful to avoid my broken ankle from the fight with Arachne and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest. Not meeting his eyes.

"This is my fault" I muttered my voice muffled by Percy's Camp Half-Blood t-shirt but he heard me.

"No it's not Annabeth" he said firmly

"Yes it is" I said just as firmly "I'm the one who pulled us over the ledge" "you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me" I whispered my voice cracking. Percy pulled back slightly.

"Annabeth look at me" he whispered firmly tilting my face up with his hand so my grey eyes had to meet his green ones.

"Us being here is _not_ your fault so you get that ridiculous thought out of your head right now" Percy said firmly his eyes were a dark green then they softened and he kissed my forehead " I lost you for eight months wise girl I was not going to lose you again". Percy glanced at my ring which was glowing dimly in the minimal light. "I made you a promise that I'd stay with you through everything and I do not intend to break it" Percy leaned his forehead against mine I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him. When we pulled away I whispered

"I'm pretty sure even promise rings don't mean you fall into hell with your girlfriend".

Percy gave me a small smile "they don't have to I'd do it for you either way". He whispered peaking my lips again. My breath hitched he was too good to me.

"You love me too much" I muttered staring into his eyes.

Percy chuckled "no more then you love me" he whispered kissing my forehead I smiled it was true I loved him more than I could say.

"Now try to get some sleep I'll take the first watch with Bob".

I sighed softy "fine" I said giving him one last kiss. "Wake me up in an hour so you can get some sleep too don't be a hero"

Percy grinned "me? Be a hero? Never" he mock gasped

I chucked then curled against his chest and closed my eyes.

I woke up gasping from my nightmare. Percy tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Bad dream?" He asked his voice muffled against my hair I nodded against his chest.

Percy kissed the top of my head again. "We have to leave now" "Bob says they are coming"

"Yes they are coming we should leave" Bob said hurrying to stand.

Percy helped me to my feet and started to lead towards Bob. As Bob started to walk away he pulled me to a stop and kissed me softly.

"We'll make it out of here Annabeth" he whispered when he pulled away. He looked at my ring again. "I've got a promise to keep".

As we followed Bob I glanced over at Percy and smiled we may have been in hell but we were in hell _together_ and as long as we were together we could get though anything. We would make it home…..together.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? Sigh I LOVE Percabeth. Please review and give me some feedback guys. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes guys this hasn't been read over by a beta. Next chapter will be the request I got of Annabeth's mortal friends finding out about her ring. See you next week guys. **

**TAPJlover30**


End file.
